wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Monday Night Mayhem 8/10/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A brief recap of last week show plays, highlighting the announcement of Seth Rollins Spartan Wars team, and Sheamus winning the World Heavyweight Championship battle royal* *Sheamus comes out to a pretty decent reaction* Sheamus: What's up, Mayhem crowd??? Last week was a big week for me fellas. I not only won a battle royal with nearly every Mayhem superstar. I also became the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Which is a huge honor to have, you see at Summer Showdown, I lost my United States title. Which hurt me, it did. And I had in my mind that I haf to bounce back. So I did. And now in a few weeks i can beat Seth Rollins, and I can also beat DOLPH ZIGGLER! To become the United States...AND World Champion *Seth Rollins comes out* Seth Rollins: HAHAHAHAH, Sheamus, Sheamus, Sheamus. Pal, now i know you have a lot of charisma, i know you have an it factor. But bro, nobody in this arena, nobody in this world...wants to see another Sheamus world title reign. Because Sheamus ol pal, you don't realize that I'm the guy now. That you should never take a true champion lightly. Sheamus you are not as talented as me. I'm the champion. You're not. And when I beat you to retain my gold, well you'll have to realize that maybe, you're just not that damn good enough. Sheamus: Well fella, you seem to have alot of guts to come out here and talk some smack huh? So how about we rush things a bit? How about you go to the back, you get your gear on, we face eachother in the main event tonight for the championship? Seth Rollins: Woah, Woah there buddy boy. Not tonight. According to our GM Chris Jericho, our match will take place 6 days before Spartan Wars, and that's not tonight. Instead Sheamus, you'll be facing a member of Team Rollins, and he'll be announced later on. *Sheamus and Rollins stare down eachother as we go to commercial* Match 1: Goldust vs Erick Rowan Goldust won following a roll up pin to Rowan in a very quick match. The lights then go out and Luke Harper is in the ring, beating the hell out of Erick Rowan with heavy right hands. Harper shouts at Rowan and says the end is now. *Corey Graves announces that Rich Brennan will interview Ryan Mcbride, live from his home tonight* Match 2: Alberto Del Rio vs Bo Dallas A decent match ends as Del Rio and Dallas are on the outside and counted out. The 2 brawl for a bit but Del Rio locks in a cross-arm breaker to keep Dallas down. Heavy cheers are issued to Del Rio. *Byron Saxton is backstage with The Big Show* Byron Saxton: I am here with the Big Show, Big Show welcome back to Mayhem. *Big Show says nothing* Byron Saxton: Big Show, you're back. Now joining Team Rollins. What is your goal here on Mayhem? The Big Show: My goal? Seriously? Byron, my goal is knockout people. My goal is to unleash pain. And Kevin Owens think he's this big beast of a man. You see, Seth Rollins called me on the phone a couple weeks ago and requested my services and I didn't hesistate to accept. At Spartan Wars, Team Rollins will win over that wannabe Owens. And tonight, Kevin Owens will meet me, for the first..- *Kevin Owens comes from the side and gets in Big Shows face. Big Show shoves him away and Owens gets angry and pushes Show. Big Show shoves Owens down and the 2 brawl, before being seperated and told to go to the ring* Match 3: Kevin Owens vs The Big Show The match fails to start, Kevin Owens came out first, then Big Show did, but he was joined by Kane. The 2 attempted to gang up on Owens but Sheamus made the save and announced a Tag-Team Match for tonight's Main Event. Match 4: United States Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Stardust Stardust gets in a bit more offense then expected but comes up short as Ziggler wins following nailing a Zig-Zag.. Post Match Jack Swagger ran out and began to attack Stardust for revenge. Swagger locked in an ankle lock and let go after a while. Goldust came in but ran into Tyson Kidd who came from the crowd. Kidd and Swagger stand tall. *Next is an in-depth interview, live from the home of Ryan Mcbride* *Rich Brennan is seen in a dark room, with Ryan Mcbride* Rich Brennan: Hello everybody, I'm Friday Night Legacy commentator, Rich Brennan, and today I am here with Ryan Mcbride. One of the fastest rising Superstars on Mahyem. Hi Ryan, now let's cut to the chase. You have made a bigger impact in just a few months, then some have in a career. What's your motivation for everything. Ryan Mcbride: It's great to be hear with you Rich. Now, Rich. Like any other man, I wanna win. I wanna be the very best I can. I wanna become a star. Now, i hear it all the time....every single time a new stud comes on to the scene in a wrestling company, people like to compare. Now my goal here isn't to be the next Stone Cold, it isn't to be the next CM Punk. No, my goal is to become the first Ryan Mcbride. Now i've said it before. I have fought on the indy circuit, since i was 16 years old. I fought in bars, schools, clubs, on the street, in a hospital, flea markets, you name it. 15 long years of being told i wasn't good enough. But then, a couple of months ago i got a call. They said "Hey, Ryan. We're looking for talent for Mayhem wanna join" So i said yes. I got signed, I joined. Now i thought in my mind, "You know, i've been wrestling my whole life, and i've finally made it" I did. I made it, and now it's time for that big word. Impact. I debuted at Big Bang. Took out that traitor Daniel Bryan, and then i beat Daniel Bryan. And now i'm here. And all i'm gonna be doing is rising to the very top of the mountain as a true hero of this company. I am the man here. Nobody can touch me. RB: Ryan you have said it time and time again. You claim that Daniel Bryan is a traitor, and turned his back on guys like yourself. How? RM: Rich what you and those damn fans don't seem to understand is how. Daniel Bryan is a traitor. You see Daniel had a very similar road to me. He wrestled in places i wrestled. We were both clawing our way up. We fought guys down there who made us look good. Hell, if it wasn't for guys down there, I would of never made it, although i do credit myself for alot my work. But Daniel? No. Daniel decides to come on up to the big leagues and act like those supposed fans of his, have been by his side for the 12 years he fought in the indies? Hell no. Daniel is so fucking BRAINWASHED. That he fails to understand that if it wasn't for me, that if it wasn't for the guys down there, busting there asses to make him a star, that he would never even be here. Daniel is so shallow that he fails to understand that. So it began to build up. While i was down there in MCW, I saw Daniel give a bunch of speeches on how he couldn't of made it to Next-Gen Wrestling without "the fans" how he is so thankful of "The fans" I saw all that and i said WHAT? You got myself and all those other guys down here fucking wrestling for 5 bucks and a sub, while he's makes millions on Mayhem thanking the damn fans? He needs to get his damn head out of his ass and open his eyes to realize they ain't shit to his career. Because i bet you, if I wanted to be all nice like Daniel...bro, they'd be cheering me too. And you think i would thank them? Hell no. So back to my point, I saw all that and i said to myself, the day i get signed. I'm going after his head. And i did. I took him out. He got what he deserved and we won't have to see him anymore. So boo hoo, and farewell, Daniel. And you know what Rich? I'm done here RB: One more moment please. Ryan. Thank you. So, you are on Team Rollins. What's gonna happen there? RM: What do you mean? I'm on Team Rollins for a very positive reason. Seth Rollins is a perfect description of what Daniel Bryan and Kevin Owens aren't. Seth is a true warrior who doesn't kiss the asses of them fans. He knows what got him here and he knows exactly what he's gotta do. So yeah, Rich. I'm on his team. And we're gonna kick some ass at Spartan Wars, and get rid of Owens too. RB: Thanks, Ryan. RM: Yeah, Yeah. Now get out. Main Event: Kane and The Big Show vs Sheamus and Kevin Owens A well paced match ends after Sheamus nailed Kane with a brogue kick for the 3. Seth Rollins comes out and takes out Sheamus quickly and escapes. Owens tries to grab Rollins but doesn't. Owens ducks from a Big Show attacks and nails with a great pop-up powerbomb. Owens is joined by fellow team members, Sami Zayn, Alberto Del Rio, PJ Black, and The Miz. The 5 stand tall over Kane and Big Show while Seth Rollins stares them down. Mayhem goes off the air.